


She is a Masterpiece

by earpsolano



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke in high school, Clexa is end game, F/F, Fluff, Hate turns to love, Miss Woods is the new art teacher, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, no matter what world we are in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin. A Senior in high school whose dream is to be an artist, but her mother wants her to follow in her footsteps and be a doctor.</p><p>Lexa Woods. A freshly graduated art teacher, who want to help talent shine and show the students that there is more to high school than just surviving.</p><p> One glance, one conversation, one mistake was all it took to change Clarkes senior year and Lexas life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so it begins

“Clarke, get up!” Abby yelled from the bottom of the stairs, knowing full well that Clarke was extremely good at procrastinating, and usually the school mornings ended up with Abby dragging her daughter from her bed.

“I am up.” Clarke yelled back from the comfort of her bed. She knew she had to get up, and she knew she couldn’t be late for her first day back as a senior. Clarke also knew if she didn’t get up and dressed, her mum would come upstairs and drag her out of bed. But with all of this playing like a broken record on her mind, Clarke rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes.

In what felt like five seconds to Clarke, but in reality was ten minutes, Abby yelled once up the stairs more, forcing Clarke to roll out of bed.

“You up?” Abby yelled a few seconds after Clarke stood up.

“Yeah.” Clarke grumbled in response. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Just the idea of going back to school made Clarke's eyes roll.

Clarke walked over to her chair, pilled with clothes and pulled a white tank top with a infinity print on over her head, one of the only clean shirts in her room, and then pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans before heading downstairs for breakfast.

“Morning sunshine.” Marcus chirped as he saw Clarke come into the kitchen. “Ready for school?” Clarke stayed silent. She didn’t mind Marcus, in fact she was glad her mum was happy with him. It was his positive outlook on everything in life that made her want to punch him in the face. It was Monday, the first day back at school after a holiday of doing nothing, and he was happy.

“Marcus, don’t tease her.” Abby laughed as she passed Clarke a plate of toast.

“Thanks.” Clarke whispered as she walked over to the table and took a seat. A few minutes later her mum and Marcus joined her.

“So, when do you find out what classes you're in?” Abby asked, breaking the silence as she took a sip from her coffee.

“In homeroom.” Clarke responded, taking another bite from her toast. She was usually more talkative but right now all she wanted to do was return to her bed.

“Clarke, do you know any of your friends doing the advanced maths class?” Marcus asked. He taught advanced maths at Clarkes high school, which was a great excuse for her not to do it. She wouldn’t want to be treated differently, would she? Well the school board certainly agreed with her to her mothers dismay.

“I think Raven is.” Clarke said as she finished her toast. “Call me down when you're ready.” She said as she took her plate back through to the kitchen before running back up to her bedroom. Clarke wasn’t one for loads of makeup, but a thin layer of foundation and eyeliner worked quite nicely for her, and didn't take a lot of effort.

Clarke looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was stressed, this was her last year at that hell hole. She should be excited, but she wasn’t. Clarke didn’t care about a perfect GPA or a Harvard university scholarship, but her mother did. No matter how many times Clarke told her that she wanted to do art, Abby wouldn’t listen. The arts were a waste of time in her eyes, a hobby, nothing more nothing less. Just because she spent her entire life working to be a renowned doctor, didn’t mean Clarke had to be one too. Clarke just wanted to graduate high school, and go to art college, but there was no chance of that happening.

“You ready?” Marcus yelled up, brining Clarke's thoughts back to earth. 

“Yeah, one sec.” Clarke responded and Marcus went out to the car. Clarke grabbed her bag from beside her bed and pulled her blonde hair into a messy ponytail before running downstairs and out to the car.

 

-

 

Clarke walked into homeroom and a smile spread across her face as her eyes landed on Octavia; it took no less than a few seconds for the brown haired teenager to notice her. Simultaneously they ran into one another, jumping up and down, screaming at a pitch only dogs could here. Even though they had spent most of their summer together, this was different. This was their first time seeing each other as seniors.

After a few minutes of catching up, of the three days they hadn't seen each other, the bell went and school began. Clarke got her schedule and didn’t recognise half the teachers. Last semester the headmaster quit, along with multiple members of the teaching staff. Which wasn’t a bad thing, Clarke wasn't particularly fond of them anyway; they were all pretty old and boring. So the hope was, some new young teachers had been hired.

Clarke and Octavia compared schedules, and just like they had planned, they had all their lessons together but one, art. Octavia hated art, so she had taken music instead. 

The bell rang again indicating it was time for the first class, and the students flooded to the halls.

“You ready for our first day as seniors?” Octavia asked as the bell stopped and the two girls headed out of homeroom.

“Am I ever.” Clarke laughed as they walked to their first lesson.

 

-

 

Clarke made it through the first four lessons with no problems. Unfortunately most of the teachers weren't particularly ‘young and new.’ And none made her interest spike in their chosen subject. But that was because she only cared about one subject. Octavia kept going on about Mr James’ ass in maths but Clarke had just nodded along, even though she had no idea what was going on in the class. Her and Octavia had spoken throughout biology and her two free periods in the library was spent sketching.

Her and Octavia walked through the hallways, on the way to the cafeteria when someone crashed into them.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you there.” Raven said, her words laced with sarcasm as the cheerleading team trailed like puppies behind her, laughing at her petty joke.

“God, I'd forgotten how much I hated her.” Octavia said as they made it to lunch.

“Same. I mean it’s senior year and she still has it for us.” Clarke said shaking her head. Raven Reyes was captain of the cheerleading squad, and the queen of the school. She tore others down to make herself feel good. The fact in ninth grade Octavia pulled a prank with her brother on the cheerleading squad during a performance didn't help having Queen Raven like them.

“Well if she's gonna be a bitch, she could do a little better than walking into us and then pretending not to see.” Octavia said as she grabbed a tray.

“You mean she could shoot paint at you through a hose during your performance?” Clarke said and Octavia laughed.

“Okay you may have a point, but that was Bellamy's idea and you know it.”

“True. But you still went along with it. How is Bellamy anyway? Has he found a place yet?” Clarke asked as they took a seat with their lunches at a empty table.

“You're kidding right? He hasn't moved off the couch in five weeks.” Octavia said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“That’s impressive!” Clarke laughed.

“It’s just annoying. Anyway, enough about him. What lessons do we have this afternoon?” Octavia asked, her mouth full. Clarke pulled her timetable from her pocket and unfolded it.

“Ummm, I have art.” Clarke said as she pointed to the afternoon lessons. “So you’ll probably have music.” Clarke added and Octavia nodded.

“Who’s Miss Woods?” Octavia asked as she pointed to the name underneath the art lesson.

“I dunno, she’s probably new.” Clarke said, praying she was nice and not like the old bitch she had last year.

“Yeah, she must be. Miss Woods… sounds like a hot name, don’t you think?” Octavia asked smirked, suddenly entering a daze.

"Octavia. Octavia!" Clarke snapped her fingers to bring her friend back to the present day. "Seriously! And people don’t have ‘hot names’.” Clarke said rolling her eyes at the brunettes antics.

“Yeah I know. But her name makes her sound hot, don’t you think?" Octavia asked.

“Knowing my luck she will be some half dead old lady.” Clarke laughed, as she found herself wishing Miss Woods was somewhat attractive. “You know you’re not supposed to think about teacher that way, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t!” Octavia said with a smirk as Clarke raised her eyebrows.

“Mr James.” Clarke coughed, whilst Octavia tried to keep a straight face.

“Shut up. If you were into dudes you’d understand.” Octavia said and Clarke kicked her gently under the table.

“How many times do I have to say, I am into guys.” Clarke huffed. As much as she loved Octavia, she could be so narrow minded and it pissed her off.

“And girls?” Octavia said, confirming what Clarke had told her a million times. “I just don’t see how that works.”

“Octavia. Shut up.” Clarke said with a sickly sweet smile.

Octavia took the hint and dropped it.

Clarke spent the rest of lunch listening to Octavia try and justify her ‘inappropriate thoughts’ for Mr James but Clarke wasn’t really listening. Her mind was now on art. She needed a nice teacher to get a decent grade so she could go behind her mum's back and apply for an art scholarship at an art college. She needed a teacher to help her do that, she needed Miss Woods.

 

-

 

Clarke was at the door of the art room a few minutes before the class begun so she went and got a seat at the back. She wasn’t one for putting her hand up or getting picked on, so the back seemed like a sensible place to sit in most classes. But in art, if you sat at the back, the teacher was less likely to show your work to the class.

A steady stream of students began to flow into the classroom, a few Clarke recognised and a few she didn’t. Monty came and sat down next to her.

“Hey Clarke, how was your summer?” Monty asked, smiling is always.

“Not too bad thanks, yours?” Clarke responded, finding herself smiling. Monty had that effect on people.

“It was really good thanks.” Monty replied, looking around the class. “Not many doing art this year.” Clarke hadn’t looked but as she glanced around the classroom she noticed how many empty seats there were.

“Yeah.” Clarke agreed, not sure what else to say but thankfully the bell went, saving her from an awkward silence. A few seconds after the bell went, the distant sound of high heels crashing with the floor outside the classroom indicate the arrival of Miss Woods.

“Afternoon class.” Miss Woods said as she entered the room, forcing Clarke to look up from her desk. The second she did her mouth dropped, literally.

“There is  _no_  way she is old enough to be a teacher.” Monty whispered as Miss Woods introduced herself but Clarke didn’t respond, partly because Clarke didn’t know how to respond. Monty was right though, she didn’t look old enough to teach, in fact she could have blended in with the students, if it wasn’t for her outfit. She was wearing this tight fitting grey dress that stopped right above the knee. Her tanned and toned legs… _Hold up,_  Clarke thought to herself. She should not be staring at her teacher legs. She shook her head slightly and brought her eyes up to Miss Woods face, and she was glad she did.

“Ok, so I’m just going to take the register then we…” Miss Woods continued speaking but Clarke was lost in her teacher's electric green eyes and she wasn’t listening.

Eventually Miss Woods made it down the register to Clarkes name, which got no response.

“Clarke Griffin?” Miss Woods called again and Monty elbowed Clarke, who snapped out her day dream.

“Yes Miss.” Clarke responded and most the class turned and stared, wondering why she hadn’t responded the first time.

“You okay?” Monty whispered and Clarke nodded. She was better than okay.

“Right then.” Miss Woods said, standing up from her desk and walking back to the front of the class. “As this is your senior year here and you’ve all opted to take art, i assume you want something to show colleges after this year. Not just a crappy project I forced on you.” Miss Woods said, her voice was melodic and crisp. So much so that it practically sent a shiver down Clarke's spine. The class nodded in response. Typically the class were given a project for each semester and at the end of the year it was binned. The only thing you got out of the class was credit, something that Clarke was never happy about. She wanted the school to take the class seriously, and apparently now; they had.

“Well, for this semester, I want you guys to make a portfolio. A portfolio that shows the college you want to go to, everything you have to offer. Now that can be anything from a book filled with drawings to a massive painting. As long as you are happy with it, and you actually do it, I’m happy. I’ll give you until next week to decide what your doing and then every two weeks we will have updates on how it’s going. Any questions?” The majority of the class put their hands up to ask simple questions around the topics they could and couldn't choose. But Clarke kept her hand down and let her mind wonder. She was decent at painting, but her passion remained with drawing. However a book filled with sketches wouldn't be deemed imaginative enough to get her into art college with a scholarship. She needed something special. Something that would prove to her mother she could seriously pursue a career in Art.

After everyone had asked a million questions, Miss Wood let the class talk among themselves about their ideas.

“Are you sure you're alright? I don’t think you’ve ever been this quiet" Monty asked with a nervous laugh, after the entire class erupted with noise and Clarke didn’t say anything. Usually she would moan through the class, complaining this and that. But right now, her mind was infiltrated with certain thoughts.

“What? Yeah, I’m all good...What are we supposed to be talking about?” Clarke asked, dragging her eyes away from Miss Woods hourglass figure.

“Ideas for our portfolio.” Monty said slowly, confused how Clare didn’t know.

“Oh, okay. What ideas have you had?” Clarke asked, trying her best to appear interested as Monty responded, but her eyes kept drifting to Miss Woods making her way around the room. Eventually she would make it their table and Clarkes heart accelerated at the thought of this. She hadn’t even spoken to the woman, her teacher, but her head was flooded with questions she wanted to ask her. _Wanted_  to ask. She couldn’t because this was her teacher. Her teacher. Clarke replayed that in her head as Miss Woods swayed over to the table her and Monty were sat at.

“So, have you two got any ideas or do we need to dig deep and find some?“ The word deep made Clarke die inside, but thankfully Monty was there to speak.

“Does it need to be personal or can it be just random?” Monty asked.

“Well, your definition of personal is someone else's definition of random. So do whichever you seem fitting” Miss Woods said and Monty didn’t know how to respond. “Clarke, isn’t it?” Her voice was soft and her head tilted slightly as she asked Clarke.

“Yeah.” Clarke whispered, the eye contact making her heart race.

“And what ideas do you have, Clarke?” The way she held on to Clarke’s name made Clarke stomach explode with butterflies.

“Well, I was thinking something to do with my sketches.” Clarke said, barely able to look her teacher in the face. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

“Sketches, interesting.” Miss Woods said as she walked over to the next table. Clarke exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Interesting? What was interesting about sketches. That was going to drive her insane, and she knew it.

The bell went and everyone started to gather their belongings, including Clarke after Monty nudged her and brought her back to planet earth. As she stood up to leave, her new worst nightmare and her new favourite dream happened at once.

“Clarke Griffin. Can I talk to you please, won’t be long.” Miss Woods said as students fled from the classroom. She walked back over to her desk and took a seat, Clarke followed and stood awkwardly behind her. Clarke was losing her mind, why was she getting kept behind? Was she in trouble? And then more irrational thoughts took over, like what if Miss could read her mind? She would be in a quite a bit of trouble.

“It says here, that last year you came first in the schools art contest, but you refused to take the prize and withdrew your entry.” Miss Wood said making a vague reference to her computer screen. Clarke nodded slowly. She had won, a trip to New York with the a member of staff from the art department to a massive convention. But she couldn’t do it because her mum would find out she entered. “Do you mind if I ask you why you withdrew?”

“Umm, I didn’t tell my mum I entered.” Clarke said, as if that suddenly explained everything.

“Don’t you think she would be proud, you did win after all.” Miss Woods spoke slowly, as if she was trying figure something out; trying to grasp more knowledge of the blonde stood before her.

“No, she doesn’t like me doing art, she wants me to be a doctor.” Clarke said without thinking. She had never said to anyone that her mum was the reason she hadn’t pushed forward with her art.

“Well, this year the art competition is compulsory.” Miss Woods said with a grin and a small wink, making Clarke's heart flutter. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Clarke”

The second Clarke left the classroom she noticed how fast her heart was beating, and how her hands were trembling by her side. Out of all the people who could have this effect on her, and it's her fucking art teacher.

 

-

 

“How was school honey?” Abby asked as Clarke came through the front door, dumping her bag on the floor.

“Not too bad. How was work?” Clarke asked, not stopping to talk as she headed up the stairs, to her bedroom.

“Good tha… Aren't you gonna tell me about your first day back?” Abby half yelled as Clarke reached the top of the stairs.

“Sorry, I have homework to do.” Clarke yelled back as she shut her door and opened her laptop. She used to be close with her mum, and a few years back she would have sat for hours and told her about her day, but not anymore. A lot had changed in those few years.

Clarke spent three hours on her laptop, mostly on youtube when she was called down for dinner. No matter how much she protested, she had to eat with them. It’s not that she minded eating dinner with her mum and Marcus. It’s the fact that her mum was guaranteed to make a sly comment about art. Unless Clarke acted like a grumpy bitch to shut her up.

“So how’s Octavia?” Abby asked and Clarke internally rolled her eyes.

“She's the same as she was three days ago.” Clarke replied referring to the fact that she had been at the house three days ago.

“Did you get good teachers this year?” Marcus asked and Clarke had to hold back a smile which was close to spreading across her face.

“No, not really.” Clarke responded sharply, making her mother tense up.

“Clarke what is wrong with you?” Abby asked as Clarkes closed off attitude was worse than normal.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Clarke said, her head down. The rest of dinner was in silence and Clarke quickly went back to her room and started sketching. She loved drawing as it was an escape from her head and an escape from time. But sometimes it's best to keep a track on time. When Clarke next looked up she her clock read three am, meaning she had spent five hours sketching. Clarke quickly got changed and picked up her sketch, not knowing what she had been drawing as she had been so far in her own head that her drawing had become almost automatic. When she looked back at the sketch she saw she had been sketching her teacher, for five hours.

 _fucking brilliant_ , Clarke thought to herself as she tossed her book to the floor and curled up in her bed, trying her best not to think of Miss Woods (she failed).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one of this student/teacher fic
> 
> If you enjoyed it or you have any suggestions or feedback, please leave it in the comments below :)
> 
> (I'll try update regularly but do not hold that against me)


	2. Her Smile was Infectious

“Okay, so I assume most of you have your ideas sorted.” Miss Woods spoke as she walked to the front of the class. Her eyes darted over the room of teenagers staring back at her, some clearly more interested than others. When you teach any class, you will always have some students who are more interested than others, that's just a fact of teaching.

Lexa had always wanted to teach art, it was an underrated and under-appreciated subject. She wanted to show the students that art can lead you places in life that you never thought it could. It’s a lie, when people say ‘those who can’t do, teach’. It takes a lot of patience to teach teenagers, especially something that requires a certain skill. 

“Yes Jasper.” Miss Woods said as Jasper's hand went up.

“What if we don’t have an idea sorted?” Jasper asked, not having a clue what he was going to do for his project. This was bound to happen. If you give a wild animal freedom after years of captivity, it has no idea what to do. Similar to students in high school if you give them some independence.

“If you're still not sure by the end of the lesson, you can stay behind and we’ll discuss it then.” 

The class got to work, some of them writing a plan and many just talking among themselves. Lexa wasn’t going to step in, as she had told them they had until the end of the week to come up with ideas. Today was Friday, so she let them talk. But on Monday she was going to make sure they worked. Lexa wasn’t particularly confident, but she appeared it. As this was her first year teaching she didn’t have a reputation like the rest of the teachers, not just yet. Well in matter fact, from what she had heard the only opinion most the students had of her was not an appropriate one. 

As a teacher, you tend to have this constant feeling that someone's watching you. There's always at least one student watching you when you waltz about the classroom, trying to help those few students straggling behind, but this was different. Lexa felt eyes burning into her, making her quite uncomfortable. She turned around to see Clarke quickly look back down at her desk. This is where most teachers would just smile and move on or continue like nothing happened. But Lexa wasn’t like that, If Clarke was looking, there was a reason and Lexa wanted to know why.

“Clarke. Do you have any ideas yet, for your project?” Lexa asked as she walked over to the now blushing blonde, assuming Clarke had wanted help but was too shy to ask.

“Umm, not really.” Clarke mumbled, still looking at her desk.

“If you don’t have something by the end of the hour, stay behind and we’ll figure something out.” This made Clarke subconsciously smile, the thought of staying behind terrified her but also excited her. Lexa saw this smile as she walked away, not sure how to take it. Most teenagers didn’t smile when they were kept behind after class.

Eventually the bell went, the students packed up and filed out of the classroom.

“You got an idea now Jasper?” Miss Woods asked as Jasper walked towards the door.

“Yep.” He said as he swiftly left, he didn't have an idea and Lexa knew it, but if he didn't want her help then she was not about to give it to him. Lexa turned around to see Clarke still sat in her seat at the back of the classroom, her eyes lingering on Lexa before she looked back down at the desk, again. She was the only one left in the classroom, so Lexa closed the door she had been holding open.

“Still no ideas?” Lexa asked as she walked over to Clarke, who shook her head in response. “Well, what do you want to get out this project?” This question made Clarke think. She wanted a place at an art college, with a scholarship, without her mum knowing.

“I don't know.” Clarke said, but Lexa could tell there was something that Clarke wasn’t saying. 

“Well, I suggest we work with your sketches, as that was the first thing you said when i brought it up on Monday.” Lexa said slowly and Clarke nodded, unable to look her in the eye. Lexa didn’t understand why Clarke was being like this, maybe she was just always quite.

“Anyway, the art competition.” Miss Woods said as she walked over to her laptop, gaining Clarkes full attention. Every year the school would pick a sentence or sometimes just a word, and then the students could do anything they wanted, within reason. Last years sentence was ‘Broken Dreams’. Clarke had sketched a mirror being shattered with the reflection of a girl in all the broken pieces. She had won, but due to her mother not knowing about it, she had to withdraw her entry.

“Hidden within.” Lexa said pulling Clarke from her thoughts. “Can you work with that?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded as Miss Woods walked back over to where she was sat. Typically Clarke had no problem talking to teachers but for some unknown reason, she could barely say yeah without her cheeks burning up.

“Good. This year the winner is getting their piece shown at an art convention in Paris.” Miss Woods said and Clarke held eye contact with her, as her body flooded with determination. She wanted to win this, but she couldn’t, her mum would be so disappointed that she was doing this.

“I can’t, my mum won’t-” Clarke began, her head lowering in shame. Even though she was eighteen, the amount of control her mother had over her was embarrassing. But Lexa wasn’t going to let this stop Clarke.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll tell your at parents evening next week that it’s compulsory for seniors taking art.” Miss Wood said with a smile and Clarke couldn’t help but return it, her smile was infectious. Her smile was perfect and her eyes were…

“Thanks.” Clarke said as she grabbed her books and left the classroom, without looking back. The second the door closed behind her she let go of a breath she didn’t notice she was holding. 

“Clarke!” Octavia's voice rang down the corridor as she came skipping towards Clarke. “You coming tonight?” 

“Where?” Clarke asked as her heart rate went back to normal.

“To the party at Jaspers', duh!” Octavia laughed. Her laugh made Clarke forget about Miss Woods and the way butterflies had invaded her stomach.

“Umm.” Clarke hated saying no without a reason, but partying was not something her mother liked her doing. Ever since that one in tenth grade and someone bought alcohol, even though Clarke didn’t drink, her mother hadn't let her go to another party since. Abby was very protective of Clarke ever since her dad died, but sometimes she went too far. There is a fine line between protecting and controlling.

“Come on Clarke! It will be fun, just tell you mum you're sleeping over at mine.” Octavia said, her eyes begging for Clarke to say yes, so she did.

“Sure.” Clarke said, instantly regretting it. Octavia linked arms with her best friend and dragged her down the hallway.

“Okay, we'll go shopping and get you something nice to wear before we-”

“Hey, I have nice clothes!” Clarke said as Octavia led her out of school.

“Sorry, I’ll rephrase that. We go get you some hot clothes your mum wouldn't let you wear and then we’ll go back to mine and get ready.” Octavia said and Clarke laughed. What the hell had she just gotten herself into?

 

***

 

Ten minutes into the party and Clarke lost Octavia. To be fair the place was pretty crowded and Octavia was probably hooking up with some dude. She had a bit of a reputation but you can’t blame her, she was home schooled until she was fifteen so she hadn’t had the chance to go crazy. In a way, this was her rebellion against her parents.

“Hey Clarke, you wanna drink?” Monty slurred as he attempted to walk over to Clarke. 

“I’m good thanks.” Clarke said but Monty handed her one anyway. He was clearly high. Him and Jasper both sold weed around school, but Clarke hadn’t seen them actually do drugs before.

“You gonna come watch me and Jasper jump off the roof onto the trampoline?” Monty laughed as he stumbled over his words. 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit dangerous?” Clarke said as Monty began to walk through the crowd of people.

“No, It will be fun!” 

Clarke followed him outside and took a sip of her drink. She didn’t like the taste of alcohol, to be fair she was pretty sure no one actually liked the taste. Alcohol has two purposes, get drunk or… to get tipsy.

“Jasper! Monty! Jasper! Monty!” There were fifty odd people stood chanting as the two boys stood on the roof, a trampoline below them. Clarke could see this going terribly wrong, but she felt herself join in with the chanting.

To cut a long story short, Jasper jumped first and bounced off the trampoline and into the crowd awaiting him. Monty missed the trampoline and went straight into the ground. He seems okay now but Clarke still isn't sure. He was stumbling around before he jumped so we couldn’t tell if it was the drugs or fall that made him dizzy. Plus taking him to the hospital when he was high, didn’t seem like a good idea.

“Clarke Griffin with alcohol. A very rare sight.” Clarke laughed as she turned around to Octavia stood with her new tight black dress on. The girl may have been short,but her long legs and cracking body made up for her height.

“Shut up, and where the hell have you been? You missed Jasper and Monty jumping off the roof!”

“No I saw that! I was in the window up stairs.” Octavia said with a smirk and Clarke didn’t ask for details of why she was up there. “Okay, let's see how drunk we can get you!” Octavia yelled as she walked to the kitchen to get Clarke another drink. 

Clarke found herself smiling as the music was turned up and everyone was dancing together. Maybe it was the three cups of beer and four shots Clarke had now had, or maybe it was the weed in the air but she felt happy. It was guaranteed tomorrow morning she would definitely not be feeling the same way.

 

***

 

Lexa opened her laptop seconds after she closed it. It was late Friday night and she needed to sleep, but apparently her body had decided against that. She had spent the last three hours in her apartment, on her laptop keeping track with project ideas for her junior class and her school emails.

As she opened her laptop an email came through about the art competition this year. She should close the laptop and go to her room, but she didn't. Lexa opened the email and skimmed over it. It looked like she would be accompanying the winning student to Paris this year as Ms Williams’ heart condition meant she couldn't fly. A smile grew on her face as she was glad, well not glad that Ms Williams had a heart condition, but she was glad she got to go. The art convention sounded amazing and Paris was beautiful and as long as she wasn’t stuck with some snobby child it would be fun.

Lexa spent the next twenty minute looking through her registers at the students she wouldn’t mind taking to Paris for a few days, as weird as that sounded. Then she would find their previous art works and see what their chances of winning were. As she scanned over the names of her senior class, her mouse hovered over Clarke Griffin. She had technically won it last year, but withdrew. Her chances of winning two years on the trot, even though she didn’t ‘win’ last year, were highly unlikely. That didn’t stop Lexa from looking at some of Clarke projects from previous years. 

When Lexa next looked up, it was because her laptop died. She opened her phone to see it was the early hours of the morning. She turned the lights off around her apartment and got into her bed, her mind still on the artwork she had lost herself in.


	3. a bus stop or her couch

Clarke awoke to the loud banging on her bedroom door and a far too familiar voice calling her name through the wall.

“Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Cl-” Octavia’s voice droned on as Clarke kicked her duvet off and stumbled over to the door. The second she pulled the door open Octavia walked straight into Clarke’s bedroom and jumped onto her unmade bed.

“Get dressed, we’re going shopping.” Octavia said chirpily as she leaned over to the curtains and pulled them quickly, Clarke covering her eyes as the bright light entered her freshly opened eyes.

“How did you get in here?” Clarke asked as she collapsed next to her best friend.

“Your mom. Now get up.” Octavia said poking Clarke in the ribs.

Half an hour of Clarke moaning and Octavia being too happy for the morning, they were own the bus to the mall.

“How come you got me up on a Sunday, before eleven, to go to the mall.” Clarke asked as she leaned against the bus window and closed her eyes. She was quickly poked in the ribs by Octavia.

“Because there is a party tonight and I want your opinion on this dress I saw online.” Octavia said with a smile.

“You are kidding right? You could have sent me a picture!” Clarke said, confused on why the hell she was out of her bed right now.

“Umm, then how are you supposed to get to the party?” Octavia said her smiling tuning into a mischievous smirk.

“My mum-” Clarke began, knowing her mother would never let her go to a party the night before school. Especially because the back to school party ended up with Monty in hospital.

“Already sorted it. Told her we were studying tonight at mine.” Clarke laughed, sometimes she forgot how smart Octavia was. In school she had okay grades and a 3.0 GPA but she was incredibly manipulative and she could get away with anything.

“Okay. Stop being so smug. Whose party is it?” Clarke asked as she pressed the button on the bus and standing, ready to get off.

“Raven’s.” As Octavia said that Clarke’s stomach dropped. Partly because she didn’t want to go anywhere near that bitch but mostly because the bus jolted to a stop, causing her to nearly fall flat on her face. Thankfully Octavia's caught her in time and they quickly got off the bus. The second it drove off Octavia and Clarke both started laughing. Every time the got off a bus Clarke would fall over.

“Why didn’t you drive?” Clarke asked as they headed for the mall.

“Cause if i’m gonna get drunk tonight, I ain’t driving home.” Octavia said and it was moments like this Clarke wishes she had a car. Her parents wouldn’t buy her one as they were saving for her god knows however many years they were expecting her to go to med school.

“Okay. Smart move, but how the hell did you manage to get us invited to Ravens party?” Clarke asked, knowing Raven wouldn’t have just handed her a invite.

“Well, technically we aren't invited.” Octavia said, making quotation marks with her hands as Clarke just raised her eyebrows in anticipation for the bound to be, stupidly funny story on how she was going to get into this party.

 

***

 

Lexa sat opposite her date. Anya had set her up with another ‘friend of a friends’ and this coffee date was slowly becoming hell. There was nothing particularly wrong with this woman. She was pretty, and kinda average everywhere. She was a teacher and had spent the last five minutes talking about her pre-schoolers she teaches. Lexa had stopped listening, not because she wasn’t interested in the story. Well actually she didn’t care about this story, or date. But it shut her roommate up if she went on a date every month or so, that way Anya doesn't think she is depressed and burying herself in her work. Even though that was exactly what she was doing.

“So what grade do you teach?” Emma asked, her voice far too sharp.

“Well I teach art from grade ten upwards.” Lexa responded with a smile as she took another sip of her coffee and tried to be interested. _Is there something wrong with me?_ Lexa asked herself,  _why aren't I interested in dating anyone?_

“I love art, my best friend is a…” Her date started to tell another story and Lexa found herself looking across the food court they were sat in. In the mall the food court if you sat in the middle you had a decent view of most the shops. As Lexa looked around at the variety of shops her eyes did a double take as she saw a familiar figure walking out the shop with another girl. Lexa acknowledge it was Clarke who was with another girl. a girl Lexa recognized but didn’t know. She watched as the two strolled into the next shop, smiling subconsciously as Clarke did.

“You alright? You seem distracted?” Lexa’s date asked, looking over shoulder to see what Lexa was obviously staring at, but thankfully Clarke was out of sight.

“Sorry, I think I just saw one of my students.” Lexa explained and her date smiled understandingly.

“Don’t worry about it, anyway…”

 

***

 

“Can we go now?” Clarke said through a sigh as Octavia bought another $50 worth of clothes.

“Fine.” Octavia said as Clarke practically dragged her out the shop.

“Remind me never to let you drag me here again.” Clarke said as she stopped Octavia entering another shop.

“You said that last time.” Octavia said with a smile. This happened every time Clarke went shopping with her.

“And did you remind me?”

“Nope.” Octavia laughed before carrying on. “If you hadn’t come here, how am I meant to buy you lunch?”

“That’s a good point.” Clarke said with a smile as they wandered over to the food court.

“Okay what do you want to eat?” Octavia asked as Clarke had fallen silent, typically if food was mention she would have a debate with herself aloud about her favourite foods. But Clarke had a bigger problem to debate right now.

“I’m actually not hungry Clarke said turning around and walking back in the direction they'd come from.

“Bull shit.” Octavia whispered and grabbed Clarkes arm. “We are getting food.” and before Clarke could protest, she was dragged over to the food court.

 

***

 

“Why didn’t you want to get food, you always want food.” Octavia pointed out as they sat on a empty table with their fries.

“Nothing.” Clarke responded quickly, not wanting to bring it up.

“Clarke?” Octavia knew something was up and she wasn’t going to let it go.

“I saw Miss Woods sat over there.” Clarke whispered, gesturing behind Octavia.

“Ohhh, you mean the new hot te-”

“Okay, be quiet.” Clarke said. She had told Octavia about Miss Woods on the second day back and she may have referred to her as ‘the hot new teacher’. But technically she was.

“Should we go say hi?” Octavia asked, a mischievous smirk on her face as she knew Clarke did not want to go say hi.

“No. Can you drop it.” Clarke said and Octavia did. But that didn’t stop Clarke glancing over her best friend's shoulder every few minutes to see her. She was with another woman. Maybe they were dating? No, chances are she straight and that’s a friend.

“Earth to Clarke.” Octavia said, waving her hand in front of her friends face. “Let’s go get you hammered at this party.'

 

And with that they left.

 

***

 

Clarke didn’t want to be here. Usually she didn’t mind parties. In a way it felt good because she was rebelling against her parents and drinking and having a good time. But this party. This party was hell. As Octavia had mentioned earlier, Raven Reyes was throwing this party. Mommy and Daddy were out of town so she took the opportunity to remind the entire school she was top dog. Everyone would remember her sick party and if anyone went against her she would pull up a video of them doing something stupid that night, and they would suddenly love her once more.

Octavia had gotten herself hammered and was dancing around the place like a loon. Half the people there Clarke didn’t know and to make this far worse, Clarke was 99% sure someone had brought weed. And whilst Clarke had no problem with others doing drugs, she herself had no intentions of doing any form of drugs, especially because school was tomorrow and she was not going to class high or smelling like weed. Also there was no chance she would get past her mother smelling like drugs. But she couldn’t go home. Octavia and her were ‘studying’ and if she went home now, it was eleven thirty, her mother would know they were lying. 

Before Clarke could make a smart decision Octavia ran over to her and tried to pull her to a crowd of people smoking pot, and Clarke resisted her pull.

“Come on _Cllllarke_.” Octavia's words were slurred and she was clearly not thinking straight.

“Octavia no, come on, we're going.” Clarke said as she walked the opposite way to Octavia, who clearly wasn’t coming. Usually Clarke would have followed her, maybe tried harder to drag her away. But Clarke wasn’t her mother, and if she wanted to make a stupid drunken mistake, then Clarke was going to let her.

Once outside the house, Clarke wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t have a car and she couldn’t catch a bus because it was eleven thirty and they stopped running a few hours back. She could go back to Octavia's, but she didn’t fancy waking her parents at midnight to ask if she could crash. So she started walking, she wasn’t sure where but she couldn’t stay at that party.

After ten minutes of walking, Clarke sat down at a dimly lit bus stop and practically accepted the fact she was going to be here all night. She pulled her phone from her pocket only to remember it was dead. That didn’t stop her from putting her headphones in her ears anyway. It made her feel more comfortable, it also stopped any one who was out at this time from talking to her. Clarke started down the street at a few lit houses and the street light glowing in the distance. As she watched the lights flicker in one of the broken street lamps, she noticed a cars headlight slowly driving down the street. She put her head down and prayed to god she wasn’t about to get kidnapped.

“Clarke?” A familiar voice called out as the car pulled to a stop and Clarke's heart stopped. Clarke wasn't one to believe in fate or destiny, but Miss Woods looking at her out of her car window right now was defiantly making Clarke re-look her beliefs.

 

***

 

Lexa was driving back from the art store after buying some art supplies. They had a closing down sale and Lexa had only just made it in time. On her drive back to her apartment, she saw a small blonde figure sat on the low lit bus stop. It was nearly midnight, so clearly buses weren’t running. Lexa had assumed it to be a homeless person, but the blonde figure looked familiar, so she had slowed down. As she got to the bus stop, she pulled over and shouted Clarke, and to her surprise the blonde looked up. Her face flushed red and her eyes alert with.. Fear, maybe?

“Clarke it’s the middle of the night. What the hell are you doing?” Lexa asked, before swiftly realizing that wasn’t the appropriate way to speak to her student.

“I couldn’t get a lift home.” The blonde stuttered.

“I’ll give you a lift.” Lexa said but Clarke quickly shook her head, confusing Lexa.

“I can’t go home… I’m supposed to be studying with Octavia.” Clarke explained, clearly embarrassed but Lexa just laughed. Clarke couldn’t understand why she was laughing, but Lexa was a teenager once, and had done multiple things in her time that her parents could never know about. For example, sleeping with woman and partying till the early hours of the morning. Not the point , the point was she understood why Clarke couldn’t go home so she made an offer which was probably inappropriate but it had good intentions.

“That’s fine, you can crash at mine if you want?” Lexa said casually but the look on Clarkes face made her expand. “Look, you said your mom's harsh and i don't want her making you drop art or anything! I have a couch and it's more comfy than this bus stop.” Lexa said with a friendly smile and Clarke hesitated before getting into the passenger's side of Miss Woods car.

“So, where were you?” Lexa asked as she started the car. Clarke wasn’t sure how to respond. It was her teacher and telling her about a party full of drugs and under age drinking didn’t sound like a good idea. “It’s okay Clarke. I’m not gonna tell you off.”

“A party.” Clarke whispered and Lexa nodded her head, not even surprised there was a party on a Sunday night.

“Not in the mood for partying then Clarke?” Lexa said and Clarke laughed, making butterflies appear in Lexa’s stomach.

“No, not really.” Usually Lexa would have responded, but right now she was focusing on why the hell just a simple laugh from Clarke made her feel different. But this time Clarke spoke up.

“What’s your first name?” Clarke asked, realizing she only knew this woman as Miss Woods.

“Lexa.” Silence took over once more as Clarke pondered on a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

No. She is your teacher… Clarke thought to herself as she stared out the window.

No. She is your student… Lexa told herself as she tried to concentrate on the road ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this update, even though it took a while! Sorry about that.
> 
> Please leave me any feedback in the comments and let me know if you're enjoying this so far!!


	4. shades of blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I asked you guys if you wanted a slow burn to their relationship or a fast spark and the majority wanted a slow burn.. soo here ya go

"Where the hell did you go?" Octavia whispered because speaking at a normal level would make her head explode.

"I told you, I left the party so I didn't end up feeling and looking as shit as you do now." Clarke said, half laughing as Octavia had to hold her head as the noise and light was too much for her hangover. 

"I know you left, but where did you go? I know you didn't go home cause your mom would have killed you." Octavia said as loud as her head would let her.

"I went to the bus stop." Clakre repiled, opening her locker and pulling out her sketch book for her next lesson.

"You went to the bus stop at midnight?" Octavia repeated and Clarke just nodded, knowing if she told Octvia she was at Miss Woods apartment, she woukd make a sexual comment. Octavia had no idea what thoughts were running through Clarkes' mind when it came to Lexa...Miss Woods. But Octaiva knew that Clarke thought she was hot, and Clarke wasn't in the mood for Octaiva to take the piss.

"Buses don't run at midnight. You didn't stay there all night did you?" Octavia said as she rubbed her eyes, the dark circles beanth them indicating how little sleep she had.

"No." Clarke said as she slammed her locker closed, the noise making Octavia groan and clutch her head as if it were about to shatter. "I'll meet you at the bus stop." Clarke said as she walked away from Octavia and towards art. They always meet at the bus stop after school, it was tradition.

Clarke noticed how her hands were shaking as she walked to Miss Woods classroom. Nothing had changed since last lesson, expect the fact Clarke had spent the night on her teachers couch. Nothing happened between them, like Clarke had expected. Lexa gave her a blanket and a pillow, they didn't speak much. It was fairly awkward but that was probably cause Clarke was over thinking every move Lexa made and that meant having a normal convosation hard.

Clarke walked into the classroom and took her usual seat at the back of the class. Everyone was talking to thier mates as the bell hadn't gone yet, but Monty hadn't shown up yet and considering the ammount he drank while Clarke was at the party last night, she had a gut feeling he wasn't coming to class. So Clarke pulled out her sketch book and opened it to her latest work. It was a rough draft of what she wanted to do for the art competition. It was a woman's face, but just from the bottom of her nose to the top of her forehead. The focus was on her eyes, they held a secret.

"Is this for your project?" Miss Woods asked making Clarke jump. She hadn't noticed the woman take the empty seat next to her and she had no idea how long she'd been sat there watching.

"Um, not really." Clarke said, losing her words as she inhaled Lexas intoxicating scent. "It's for the art thing."

"Art thing?" Lexa said, her eyebrow raised and a smile curled on her full lips. She knew what Clarke meant but Lexa took the opportunity to tease the blonde who was now turning red. "The competition. So your entering?" Lexa asked, already knowing the anwser.

"Well, it's compulsory, isn't it." Clakre said with a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"Oh yes, it is." Lexa said with a wink as she stood up and walked back to the front of the class. Clarke couldn't help her cheeks burning as Miss Woods winked at her. Highly inappropriate thoughts flooded Clarkes head and no matter how much she tried to focus on her work, she couldn't stop glancing up at Lexa. She was wearing a tight black skirt that stopped just above her knee, showing her perfectly toned legs. Her blouse was white and-

"Clarke, can I ask you something?" Clarke was kinda glad her thoughts were interrupted, but out of all the people that could have interrupted them, why Murphy?

"Depends what your asking." Clarke responded, knowing she didn't want to hear anything that came out of his mouth.

"Well me and Allie were just having a discussion and I wanted your opinion." Murphy said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sure, what were you discussing?" Clarke didn't really care, but this conversation was working great as a distraction from Miss Woods blouse which hung low enough for her to see her-

"Well, Allie said that the reason Raven Rayes hates your guts and wants you dead is because of you and Finn's relationship last year. I said she hated you because of the prank you and Octavia pulled a few years back, even though you claim to 'have nothing to do with that'. Why do you think she hates you?" Clarke wanted to knock Murphy's smile of his face, but she didn't. Partially because he wasn't worth the effort it took to punch someone but also because that was what he wanted, he wanted a reaction. So Clarke wasn't going to give him one.

"I didn't date Finn, you know that." Clarke said and she heard Allie laugh under breath. Clarke and Finn had hooked up last year. The part of that story Clarke tends to leave out is the fact that Raven was dating Finn at the time. Clarke knew that's why Raven had been mad at her, but after a while everyone else forgot. Raven was being nice at the start of last year and Raven and Finn gotten back together. (after four hours of Clake and Finn telling her it was a druken mistake) But all of a sudden, she was throwing nasty comments and she was back to her old tricks.

"Ohhh I forgot, sucking him off in the toilets isn't dating." Murphy said under his breath as he turned back around to face his desk, but Clarke wasn't letting that slide.

"Leave me alone Murphy." Clarke hissed and Murphy turned back around. You'd expect someone who was just told to back off to stop talking and maybe shut up, but no. He was loving it, his sick smile growing as he continued.

"I would but I have to finish this discusion with Allie about you being a slut."

"Fuck off Murphy." Clarke said louder than she meant to and this small comment quickly got the entire classes attention, including Miss Woods.

"Clarke, language." Lexa said firmly, not sure why the shy blonde had suddenly sworn, it didn't seem like Clarke to say that without a justified reason.

"You're telling me off?" Clakre said, a laugh accompaning her words as if Lexa was joking. "He calls me a slut and you fucking tell _me_  off?"

"Clarke you can't speak to me like that, I'll see you here after school. And Murphy, I'll be speaking with you at the end off class." Lexa spoke calmly and Murphy's smile fell off his face. Clarke had turned a shade of deep red from a combination anger and embrassment flooding her system. She just swore at her teacher. Her extremely hot teacher. It had just slipped out.

Clarke spent the rest of class with her head down and the second the bell sounded she was out the room.

Clarke walked quickly through the filling hallways as the urge to scream grew. She wanted to scream at Murphy, she wanted to slap her self and she wanted to... Do many things to Miss Woods that aren't appropriate to write down. Just when Clarke thought it couldn't get any worse-

"Clarke." Ravens voice rang out from behind Clarke.

"Not now Raven." Clarke said, not turning to face her. She had no intentions of having a conversation with Raven.

"Look, I need to talk to you." Ravens voiced sounded soft, and for the first time in a long time her words weren't laced in sarcasm.

"What?" Clarke stopped and turned to face Raven, her anger still hadn't faded and her body language showed it.

"I heard what happened with Murphy, and I'm sorry. I don't hate you." Clakre was pretty sure her mouth fell open in that moment. She literally left the class room ten seconds ago, how the hell did Raven know what had just happened? But Clarke wasn't in the mood to discuss how fast shit spreads around school, she was more interested in the fact Raven didn't hate her.

"Sure seems like you hate me. We're seventeen yet you still accidentally-" Clarke made over exaggerated quotation signs with her hands as Ravens face turned red. "Knock my books out my hand. You purposely take the piss out of me at every given opportunity and I have no idea why! We were fine and suddenly you just started being a bitch." Raven stood silent for a few seconds as Clarke realised how loud she was talking. Everyone in the surrounding hall way had stopped to stare. It wasn't until the bell rang people started moving again.

"Don't you have class?" Clarke asked as Raven stood frozen.

"No, you?" Raven asked and Clarke shook her head in response. "Wanna go sit in the library and talk?"

"Sure." Clarke followed Raven to the library, the anger slowly leaving her system and the urge to scream was gone.

 

***

 

Clarke was sat laughing in the library with Raven, something she never thought would happen in her time at high school. Maybe Raven wasn't such a bitch. She was nasty to Clarke because of Finn and to be honest, Clarke didn't blame her. She shouldn't have slept with Finn knowing he was with someone else. Raven and Octavia just hated each other, they have a history of pranks against one another and that's just how it is. It was never going to change. Raven alone was different than Raven and her gang of stupid cheerleaders. Plus whenever Raven was nasty to her, it was always cause Octavia was around.

"You getting the bus?" Raven asked as she checked her watch and Clarke suddenly remembered, she had to go back to see Miss Woods.

"I can't, I have to go speak to Miss Woods." Clarke said, pulling her phone out and send a text to Octavia, explaining why she couldn't meet her at the bus stop.

"Cause of the Murphy thing? Why do you have to go speak to her, he was being a dick, not you?" Raven asked as both girls stood up and headed out the empty library.

"I might have sworn at her." Clarke said and Raven laughed. Clarke wasn't used to Raven laughing with her and not at her.

"I didn't peg you down as the swearing at the teacher type."

"I'm not! I was just... I don't know what even happened I was just so..." Clarke laughed as she looked back on her own anger.

Raven turned a different way in the halls and made her way to the bus, leaving Clarke alone in the busy corridor. Kids grabbing books from their lockers and running to catch the bus. Everyone walking past Clarke as she walked further into the school, back to the art room where a few hours back she had made a mistake which would change her life, not that she knew that.

Clarke knocked on the classroom door, her hands shaking as she did so. Clarke heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side of the door, so she slowly pushed it open, her heart racing as she didn't know what to expect. Lexa had the right to be angry, Clarke had sworn at her. But if Miss Woods was going to send Clarke to the principal, she would have in seconds.

"Clarke, are you alright?" Miss Woods asked, her face calm. Clarke felt less nervous as Miss Woods clearly wasn't mad at her, but just this woman's presence had her on edge.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Clarke began, her voice shaking as she shuffled by the door.

"I know you didn't mean anything. I spoke with Murphy and he told me what happened, he will be speaking with the principle tomrrow morning. No matter how mad you get, swearing at the teacher is not the best way to deal with it Clarke." As Lexa spoke Clarke couldn't help but notice how her lips were curled into a innocent smile and how her electric eyes were not looking straight at her. They darted the room, as if in fear of holding eye contact. As if eye contact let Clarke into her biggest secrets and her worst fears. The worrying part was Clarke wanted to know all these things. She would sit for hours and just listen to Lexa speak. Her voice was like drugs for Clarke's ears.

"Clarke, are you sure your alright?" Lexa asked as she took a step closer to Clarke. The blondes silence was worrying and Lexa could see her trembling from miles away.

"Yeah. I'm sorry" Clarke said, her voice weak dew to Lexas proximity.

"It's alright. Obviously I can't let you swear at me and have no punishment." Lexa looked around the class room before turning back to face Clarke. "You can help me clean up. I told Murphy to come here and apologise to you, but I don't think his coming."

"He won't come and say sorry to me. He'd rather get expelled." Clarke said without thinking. Lexa smiled and Clarke was pretty sure she let out a whimpering sound at the site. If she did, Lexa didn't say anything.

"I got that vibe while speaking to him." Lexa and Clarke both stood for a couple seconds and Clarke could have sworn she saw Lexas eyes glance across her body, but maybe Clarke just wanted to see that.

"The juniors were doing painting last period. I guess you can help me wash the brushes and clear the tables." Lexa said turning on her heel and walking to nearest table, grabbing a handful of paint brushes. Clarke knew she shouldn't want to stay after school, that was for losers, but staying with Miss Woods made a small smile spread across her face.

Clarke wasn't naive enough to believe her 'feelings' for Miss Woods were reciprocated in anyway shape or form. But that didn't stop Clarkes imagination going wild. She'd only been in the art room for twenty minitues and she had had been through hundreds of hypothetical conversations her and Lexa could have. None of which had happened yet because Clarke could barley think of these conversations without blushing, never mind actually having them.

Clarke was getting the brushes off another table when a palette of paint caught her attention. Half the colours had been mixed and the other half sat untouched. Clarke walked over to the paints and then looked to the brush in her hand. There was no harm in mixing the paints, right? The brush was already dirty and the paints were no longer in use.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked as Clarke mixed the many shades of blue in front of her. This was not one of the conversations Clarke was prepared for, but she didn't over think this.

"I'm not quite sure, but it looks pretty." Clarke said, wishing she could take that back. It made her sounds stupid, but Lexas smile made Clarke forget that.

"You are right. It does look pretty." Lexa said as she walked over to where Clarke was stood. As she looked at the palette, Clarke was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. Lexas arm was literally brushing against her shirt and she was trying not to panic.

"I wonder if it would look better if it was on... Your face." Lexa swiftly lifted Clarkes own brush to her face. Leaving a blue streak across Clarkes face as Lexa stepped back laughing. Clarkes mouth was hung slightly open from shock. She didn't know what to foucs on, the fact her teacher just put paint on her face or the fact Lexas hand had brushed over Clarkes as she grabbed the brush and Clarke could still feel the sparks.

"How old are you?" Clarke said, a slight laugh to her voice as she wipped the paint from her face.

"Twenty four." Lexa said through laughter. Clarke wasn't expecting a serious anwser but was glad she got one. Six years. Six years between them, that wasn't that big of a gap. Was it? Clarke knew people who were married and they had fifteen years between them. So six years was totally acceptable. If she wasn't eighteen and Lexa wasn't her teacher.

Just as Lexas laugh started to fade, Clarke took the opportunity and spread the brush down Lexas cheek. The brunette let out a short gasp as the cold paint collided with her warm face. Clarkes laughter made Lexa smile as she grabbed another paint brush.

"I believe you just started war." Lexa said and Clarkes laugh stopped suddenly.

"Oh you're on."

Clarke lost track of time. It could have been five minutes or five hours, but by the time they slowed down, both of their faces were covered with different shades of blue paint. Some paint had splattered onto Clarkes shirt and Lexa had paint up her arms. They were stood inches away from one another, their short breaths mixing together. Clarke raised her paint brush and slowly ran it down Lexas face one last time, but this was different. It wasn't a quick flick of paint followed by laughter and a smart comment. Clarke let the brush fall slowly as her eyes connected with Lexas. Neither said a word as their chests raised and fell rapidly. When the paint brush reached Lexas jawline, Gravity did its job and Clarkes arm fell to her side. The silence in the room was deafening but no words came to mind for Clarke to break it.

Clarke could have sworn that she saw Lexa lean towards her and if it wasn't for the loud bang on the door made her jump back. Maybe something would have happened. Or maybe Clarke was just imagining things.

"Hey Clarke, I'm sorry for what I-" Murphy waltzed into the classroom, not waiting for a response, not sure why he bothered knocking. He looked up and stopped mid sentence as he glanced and Clarke and Miss Woods covered in blue paint.

"What the hell happened in here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow updates but I'm camping with my family and writing fan fic with them in a tent is a no go :)))
> 
> Any comments or feedback is really appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope to see ya next chapter! <3


	5. saved by the bell

Clarke was certain she had turned a very deep shade of red, contrasting quite nicely with the blue paint smeared across her face, as Murphy eyes floated between her and Miss Woods.

"Murphy, I asked you to be here at the end of class, that was an hour ago." Lexa said calmly whilst checking her watch, completely ignoring the fact both her and her student were covered in blue paint for no apparent reason. But Lexa didn't find the need to explain herself to Murphy.

"Sorry I got caught up in maths. Look Clarke, I'm sorry what I said. It wasn't cool." Murphy said without looking at Clarke, but she knew that was the best she was gonna get.

"It's fine." Clarke said with a small smile.

"Thank you Murphy." Miss Woods said with a dismissive tone. Murphy stood for a few seconds before he made his way back to the door, his face covered in confusion as he tried to figure out why they were covered in paint. The door clicked closed and Clarke expected an overbearing silence to take over the room, but Lexa had different idea. A few seconds after the door closed and Murphy was out of earshot, Lexa started laughing. Clarke turned her head to where the sound was coming from to see Miss Woods clearly trying to control herself, and failing. Next thing Clarke knew she was laughing with her. Lexa's melodious laugh was infections and laughter soon took over Clarke.

"Oh my god, that must have looked so weird!" Miss Woods said through laughter and Clarke nodded. Miss Woods was different outside of a lesson, she didn't speak like other teachers spoke. She was just like Clarke, but with a few more years of education and parties.

"He's gonna ask me about it tomorrow in art." Clarke said once the laughter had died down.

"No he won't be speaking to you in my class again, I'll move him." Miss Woods said, her facial expression had become very serious in a split second. Lexa saw the confused expression on Clarkes face and thought she ought to expand. "He's an ass and you don't deserve to be a sat near him."

"Did you just call one of your students an ass?" Clarke said, a smile curled on her lips as she spoke.

"Maybe. I mean come on! Teachers talk about students behind their backs all the time." Lexa pointed out.

"Yeah, but not in front of other students." Clarke replied and Lexa felt her stomach drop. This was the first time in the last hour she had remembered Clarke wasn't her friend, or another teacher but her student. She had started a paint fight with her student after hours. Lexa looked up at Clarke and tried to figure out what was different about her, because there was definitely something different about the blonde stood before her. She was extremely mature for a eighteen year old and her smile could melt the coldest of hearts. But there was something about her that made Lexas insides turn and her thoughts disappear.

"I should probably go." Clarke said shuffling her feet awkwardly, and she was right, she ought to leave. But Lexa didn't want her too, she was having more fun with Clarke now than she had in weeks. But she couldn't, it was weird for students to be 'friends' with their teachers. There was a line that shouldn't be crossed, so Lexa smiled.

"Yes, I should probably get going too." Lexa turned around and grabbed her bags off her desk as Clarke walked to the door off the classroom, when she remembered something.

"Clarke, you're not supposed to be catching the school bus are you?"

 

***

 

"She gave you a ride home?" Octavia repeated and Clarke nodded as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. "But nothing happened?"

"No! For fuck sake Octavia, she's my teacher!" Clarke said and Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

"So? You're eighteen. I say you go for it." Clarke couldn't help but laugh at this comment.

"It's illegal. Plus, she's probably straight." Clarke said and even though she tried to hide it, you could hear the dread in her voice. Clarke had spent countless hours debating Miss Woods sexuality. 

"Nah, she's super gay." Octavia said and Clarke playfully kicked her.

"Shut up." Clarke said through a smile.

Octavia didn't bring it up again and through the rest of the movie Clarke pondered over Lexa and all these questions she would never know the answer to. Just simple things, like her favorite color or if she has siblings.

"Clarke, for the fourth time, what are we watching next?" Octavia asked and Clarke noticed the credits rolling on the screen. She had zoned out once more thinking about her teacher, again.

"I should probably head home, my mom will be going crazy." Clarke did need to get home and chances were her mom was waiting for her by the door, but she also needed to start working on her art project and the piece for the competition.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." Octavia said and Clarke let herself out.

 

***

 

Clarkes alarm went off, startling her as she didn't remember falling asleep. She was still dressed in her clothes from the previous day and her bed was covered in small sketches from her late night motivation.

“Clarke, breakfast is going cold!” Abby shouted up the stairs and Clarke looked over at her clock, she had slept in. She had five minutes until she needed to be on the way to school and there was no chance that was gonna happen.

Clarke quickly gathered all her sketches and stuffed them into her bag, and pulled some clean clothes on. Just before she left her room, Clarke caught her own reflection. Her hair was half up in a pigtail and half hanging loosely and her little makeup from yesterday was spread across her face. She had art first period and there was no way she was showing up like this.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Abby yelled up once more before storming up the stairs. “Clarke, you need to be in the car now.” Her voice was calm as she opened the door to see Clarke trying to to fix her hair.

“I know, I over slept, sorry.” Clarke said but her mother lingered by the door and Clarke knew she wanted to say something, but was holding back. Usually Clarke would ask her what was wrong, but she didn’t want to start a fight now so she smiled as she walked past her mother and out the door.

 

***

 

“Sorry I’m late miss.” Clarke said as she opened the door to the silent classroom, all heads turning to her look at her, making Clarke turn a deep shade of red.

“Why are you, twenty minutes late Clarke?” Miss Woods asked, checking her watch even though she knew how exactly how late she was. Lexa had been subconsciously counting the minutes Clarke wasn't here, her mind had started thinking she was skipping class because of their paint fight situation yesterday.

“Ummm, I…” If Clarke wasn’t already bright red, she definitely was now. She didn’t particularly want to tell the class she was up at 3am sketching because her own dreams made her feel like an awful person.

“You can tell me after class.” Lexa said, dismissing Clarke from this conversation. Lexa didn’t need to keep Clarke after class, in fact she wasn’t sure why she had said that. But she did and she wasn’t going to change her mind as the entire classes eyes burned on her.

Clarke sat down in her seat and Monty gave her an empathetic smile. Miss Woods was being really harsh on Clarke. Last week Monty hadn’t even shown up to class and she hadn’t said anything, nothing.

“How come you’re late?” Monty whispered once the color started fading from Clarkes cheeks.

“I overslept.” Clarke said, which was partly true.

“That sucks, I thi-”

“Clarke, Monty this is a classroom for working, not talking.” Miss Woods spoke loudly over the chatter of the rest of the class. Yes, that’s right, she spoke over the rest of the class. Everyone was talking yet she and Monty who exchanged a sentence each were in trouble.  _what the fuck is wrong with her?_  Clarke thought to herself as she opened her sketch book, avoiding looking st Miss Woods again.

At the end of class, Clarke stayed sat in her seat, waiting to figure out why Miss Woods hated her today. The rest of the class had left and an uncomfortable silence had taken over the two of them.

“Clarke,” Lexa began but Clarke wasn’t going to play bad teacher good teacher, she was going to speak to the woman who started a paint fight with her, not the woman who yelled at unprovoked.

“What’s your problem with me? Did I do something that offended you?” Clarke looked straight into Lexas sparkling eyes as she spoke, and Clarke was sure she saw Lexas tremble, just for a second.

“Is that really the way you should be talking to your teacher?” Miss Woods spoke calmly, trying to deflect Clarke attitude.

“Is this the way you should be treating a student?” Clarke fired back, her voice dripping in venom. It wasn’t intended to come across nasty, but it had.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered and Clarke felt her heart stop. That whisper, the way her voice faltered, the way Lexas eyes looked at everything in the room but Clarke. How Lexas hand were sliding over one another and how her breaths were short and shaky. Clarke wasn’t imagining this, Lexa was nervous, scared. Of what? Her student… Or her feelings for her student.

Before Clarke could think about this rationally, she stood up from her desk and walked over to Lexa. Her heart was beating in her ears and with every step she took, her legs became weaker. Once Clarke was only inches away she noticed Lexas eyes were on her, for the first time since the conversation begun. Her eyes were switching betweens Clarkes eyes and her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat, both women knew this was not supposed to happen. The class room door was closed, but not locked and anyone could walk in. This thought went through both Clarke and Lexas head.

But neither one looked away. And as Clarke started to lean in, so did Lexa.

Both women's hearts were on the edge of bursting and If their lips had collided, maybe they would have. But we all know the phrase,

Saved by the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you guys just hate school bells?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and im sorry updates are taking so long but school and blah blah blah...
> 
> ANY feedback is really appreciated


	6. An Excellent Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the lack of updates guys! I've just got back into the swing of school and stuff so hopefully i'll be posting more :)
> 
> (Also I have a new laptop with auto correct built in, so i checked for grammar and spelling issues, but if there are some that escaped, apologies for that)
> 
> ENJOY!!

Clarke jumped back as the high pitched ringing brought her back to the harsh reality. She was stood inches away from her teacher… her TEACHER. Was she really about to kiss her teacher? 

Clarke looked up to where Lex-, Miss Woods was stood, her mouth hung slightly open, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Clarke smiled slightly as she knew she was the cause of that. The short breaths and her diluted pupils were because of her, and it felt good. As bad as that was.

“See ya tomorrow, Miss Woods.” Clarke spoke with an overly confident tone as she grabbed her books off the desk and practically skipped out of the classroom. Clearly the events of a few seconds back had given Clarke an ego boost, whether thats a good thing or not is up for debate.

Clarke skipped all the way to her locker, a huge smile spread across her face as she did so. Even though what had just happened wasn’t really a good thing, and if that bell hadn’t of rang it might have been better, Clarke still felt happier than she had in months.

“Jesus Christ, I think that’s the first time i’ve seen you smile Clarke.” Raven’s voice soon wiped the smile of Clarke’s face. Even though they were technically on good terms, there was something about Raven that just made Clarke… Uncomfortable.

“I smile all the time.” Just not around you, Clarke thought as she closed her locker.

“So, why so happy?” Raven asked, following Clarke through the quite hallway.

“Do you really care?” Clarke said, knowing the answer was no.

“Be careful Clarke.” Raven’s voice was quite and low. Clarke turned to face her, but she was already gone.

 

***

 

“Okay class, so we break up for Christmas this week and I need to check everyones portfolio before the end of the week.” Miss Woods called out over a talkative class. The Christmas sprits had come into action and no teacher had any control over the students, as their upcoming holiday was all they could focus on. “We’ll go in alphabetical order, so make sure you bring your projects into the lessons this week. Anyone who hasn’t bothered to do a portfolio will find theirselves in detention for the rest of the school year.” As Miss Woods spoke, Clarke looked up to where Murphy was sat and smiled, knowing he had done nothing on his portfolio and right now, he looked horrified.

A small smile from Lexa’s lips indicated she also knew that Murphy had not been doing his project. 

Clarke smiled, catching Miss Woods sparkling eyes for a second as she did so.

Clarke had her portfolio prepared and planned out, but she hadn’t done much with it. Most of her free time was spent working on her piece for the art competition, as the deadline was Thursday. 

Four days away. 

Clarke knew she could have it done by then, but it was the fear of not winning. Of it not being good enough and her time being wasted on something that wasn’t perfect.

But right now, Clarke had bigger things to worry about. Like the parents evening that was happening tonight. Clarke was seriously considering skipping over Miss Woods and her mothers talk. It would only be awkward. Her mother hated the fact Clarke did art, and if it was anything like last years performance, Clarke wanted to avoid her mother finding Miss Woods at all costs.

But of course that didn’t happen.

“You must be Mrs Griffin, I’m Miss Woods.” Lexa said sweetly, her hand extended to Clarke’s mother who took it reluctantly. “I hope you know your daughter has an incredible talent.” Clark could feel herself blushing as she took the seat next to her mother, who seemed less impressed.

“Do you get grades in art?” Abby asked, a smile plastered on her face as Clarke sighed, praying a blackhole would just swallow her in this moment. If a subject didn’t have a letter that Clarke could take home at the end of the day, Abby didn’t care. She wasn’t intentionally insulting Clarke, and she did appreciate Clarke had talent, she just wanted th best for her daughter. Being a doctor was stable, being an artist was not. Thats how Abby saw it anyway.

“Yes actually, at the end of the school year Clarke will receive a grade.” Lexa said, earning a genuine smile from Abby. Granted the smile didn’t last long, but it was the closest any at teacher had gotten to making Abby happy with her daughters decision to do art.

“Your daughter has been putting in constant effort with this class and hopefully that will be reflected in her end of year project and her entry to the art contest.”

“I’m sorry, entry to what now?” Clarke almost laughed at her mothers response, knowing she had heard what Miss Woods said.

“There is a yearly completion in our art department.” which Clarke had been banned from entering throughout her high school years as she needed to focus on her ‘academic’ subjects. “The winner gets a all paid trip to Paris to see an annual art event, i won’t bore you with the details. But I have high hopes for Clarke.” 

“I didn’t know Clarke had been doing this outside her studying.” Abby said, giving her daughter a glance that roughly translated to ‘I’m gonna kill you later’. Clarke had her mouth half open to speak, when Miss Woods did it for her.

“Oh, Sorry I don’t think I mentioned it was compulsory for art students this year to submit an entry.” Miss Woods said as she flashed a tooth grin at Clarke’s mother. A grin that made Clarke feel as if she was on a rollercoaster and her stomach was doing the loop to loop.

The rest of parents evening was a blur, the same things said by a bunch of different teachers. In the car ride home, her mother questioned how much time she had spent on her art project and Clarke lied, taking away hours of effort she had actually spent on her piece.

“Sweetie, can you please sign this form before you go upstairs!” Abby yelled as Clarke reached the top of the stairs. She sighed before turning back.

Her mother passed her a pen and Clarke found the line that required her signature and began to sign, to tired to read what she was signing. But something caught her eye.

“Mom, what is this?” Clarke said, pulling her pen off the paper.

“Just some college forms sweetie.” Abby said with a smile. “They need to know your interested now, their course fill up quickly.” You could hear how proud Abby was of her daughter, but not for long.

“Mom, I don’t want to go to med-school.” Clarke said holding up the sheet of paper. “You said we could talk about this before we made any choices.”

“I know, but like I said, the course fill up quickly.” Abby stated and Clarke shook her head, the anger building within her.

“I do NOT want to go here. I do NOT want to study medic in any way shape or form mom.” Clarke gritted her teeth to refrain from yelling.

“Clarke, do not take that tone with me.” Her mother said calmly. Clarke put the papers back on the table and walked quickly out of the room, not saying a word.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Abby asked as Clarke grabbed her hoodie from the rack and grabbed Marcus’ car keys.

“Clarke where the hell do you think you’re going?” Abby said, rising her voice. “CLARKE?”

But Clarke slammed the front door, opened the door of her mothers car, put they keys in and went. Not thinking of the consequences, well she was thinking about them, she just didn’t care about them.

Clarke concentrated on the dark roads ahead of her, trying to remember the way she had been once before.

We all make mistakes.

Once is a mistake.

Twice is a choice.

Clarke knocked firmly on the wooden door of the apartment, her hands trembling as she so.

It took every ounce of energy Clarke had, not to run away as she heard the light footsteps make their way across the apartment.

The sound of the chain being unhooked from the door and lock clicking as it was turned didn’t register, as the only thing Clarke could hear was her heart beating at triple speed.

This was crazy.

She should just leave.

This was stupid.

She should just go.

But it was far to late for that.

“Clarke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love little cliffhangers ;)
> 
> So, I need your guys to tell me what you want to see in this fic, as I write it for you, PLEASE let me know which of these you want to see in the upcoming chapters;
> 
> \- Smut?  
> \- Angst?  
> \- Raven, good or bad?  
> \- More Murphy or not?  
> \- Any ideas y'all want too see
> 
> Please let me know in the comments, and i am also considering have a side blog on tumblr for you to message me or send me prompts?? I dunno! 
> 
> Just let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and what you wanna see next :)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING, love y'all


	7. mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been a while guys!! Y'all know how it is, anyway I did my best to put in what you all wanted (and you pretty much all wanted smut) so here it is...

Everything happened so fast.

The knock at the door.

Clarke.

The blondes’ lips colliding with Lexa’s.

She should have pulled back. Lexa should have stopped the kiss before it even had the chance to begin, but she didn’t. And before she knew it, Lexa found herself kissing Clarke back, hard.

The next thing she knew her apartment door was kicked close behind her as they stumbled across the apartment in a heated kiss. A kiss that should not be happening.

How could something which was deemed so wrong feel so right?

“Clarke.” Lexa used all the energy in her body to push Clarke back slightly, creating a space between their bodies which she instantly wanted to close. “We can’t.” Lexa’s voice was barley a whisper, it was wavering and her entire body was trembling from anticipation. Lexa hated how much she wanted this. She hadn’t even realised how desperate she was for the blonde’s touch until Clarke took a step towards her, their bodies pressing together and a small moan escaped Lexa’s lips. She didn’t want this. She needed this.

“Why can’t we?” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s neck, the vibrations of her lips traveling straight through the brunette’s body. In that moment Lexa almost forgot every reason why they couldn’t do this, but they soon came flooding back.

This was wrong.

But before Lexa could push away again and give a huge list of reasons why this could not happen, Clarke did it for her, minus the pushing away.

“Because what? I’m your student? Because you’re my teacher?” Clarkes voice was lower than usual, Lexa tried to ignore the arousal building within her as the blonde stared her down, but it was getting harder to ignore. “I am eighteen, I’m not some kid. The only thing holding you back is your own morals, which weren’t a problem a minute ago.” Clarke was partly right; Lexa’s own morals were holding her back. Also she was a certain that she would be fired for this.

“Clarke.” It had meant to be said as a warning, but it came out as a plead. Clarke smiled as she watched the effect she had on the woman before her.

“Lexa.” Clarke whispered before leaning back in, watching Lexa’s eyes fall shut as every bit of resistance fell from her body. Clarke smiled as she brushed her lips slowly over Lexa’s. This second kiss was different from the first one they had shared only moments ago. It wasn’t desperate and demanding. It was slow and gentle. Butterflies and sparks and every stupid metaphor from love stories were in this one kiss.

It was everything both Clarke and Lexa had been praying it wasn’t.

Perfect.

It sounds crazy, doesn’t it? Everyone wants a ‘perfect’ kiss. People search all their lives for someone to share this feeling with. But we are forgetting the situation at hand.

Clarke had been hoping that the feeling wasn’t with her art teacher.

Lexa was praying she hadn’t fallen for a student.

If Clarke’s mom found out, that was it.

If the school found out, that was it.

If anyone found out, that was it.

But all these thoughts had evaporated from both Clarke and Lexa’s heads, all they could focus on was each other, and the way their tongues explored each other’s mouths.

Clarke hadn’t noticed Lexa guiding her to the bedroom until her legs buckled as they hit the of the bed and the air was forced from her lungs as her back hit the mattress.

The smile on Lexa’s face said it all. But before a sarcastic comment could pass Lexa’s lips, Clarke pulled her down on top of her and pressed her lips against the brunettes. It took a spilt second for Lexa to get over the shock and melt into the kiss.

As Lexa trailed soft kisses down Clarkes jawline, Clarkes hands roamed under Lexa’s shirt, the contact with her bare stomach sending floods of arousal to Lexa’s core and sparks beneath Clarkes fingers.

Lexa did not see it coming, but in a matter of moments her top was pulled over her head and she was flipped onto her back.

“You didn’t think you were going to be on top, did you?” Clarke said with a smug smile as she straddled Lexa. In all honesty Lexa hadn’t really thought about who would be on top, but clearly Clarke had.

Lexa let out another moan as Clarke sucked at her pulse point, her hands slowly traveling up Lexa’s body leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. Within seconds Clarke own shirt was thrown to the floor, along with Lexa’s bra. They sat for a second in silence, their eyes trailing the others body. Lexa felt her cheeks flush as Clarke’s eyes darkened and the once mysterious sparkle was replaced by pure lust.

Lexa’s breath hitched in her throat as Clarke lips trailed down her neck to her chest, her lips encircling an already rock hard nipple. Lexa’s eyes fell closed, her hand tangled in Clarkes hair as she skilfully played with her lover’s sensitive nipples. Clarke other hand traced circles on Lexa’s flat stomach, each circles she traced was lower until the band of Lexa’s jeans stopped her going any further down. Lexa bucked her hips towards Clarke in a desperate attempt to find the friction she needed to take the edge off. Clarke used Lexa’s slightly elevated position to her advantage, removing Lexa’s nipple with a wet pop, Clarke pulled Lexa’s jeans of in one fluid movement.

Clarke was now kneeling between Lexa’s spread legs, her hands on Lexa’s thighs as she watched the brunette chest rapidly rise and fall. Clarke smiled, Lexa’s chest was heaving, her hair a mess and she was trembling all because of her, and it felt good.

Lexa’s heavy breathing soon snapped Clarke out of her thoughts and she went back to her teasing methods, kissing the inside of Lexas’ thighs slowly and gently, making the brunette squirm under her touch.

“Please.” Lexa whispered, her voice raw and hoarse. Clarke looked up through her lashes, continuing with soft kisses as she spoke.

“Please what?” Clarke was prepared to play this game until Lexa was right on the edge, but this little game she was playing didn’t las much longer.

“Fuck me.”

 

***

 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes, the light from under her curtains momentarily blurring her vision, but not blurring it enough for her not notice the empty bed she was in. Lexa let out as small groan and buried her face in her pillow. She had made a huge mistake, and there was no taking it back. It was stupid, and she wasn’t quite sure why she had actually gone through with it. Clearly she wasn’t thinking straight. It’s not like she could actually have a relationship with a student, that was not an option.

Lexa pulled herself out of bed, pulling a crumpled shirt off the floor and over her head as she did so. She assumed Clarke had left before she woke up, so walking around her apartment in a shirt and underwear seemed appropriate, that was until she opened her bedroom door to see Clarke stood in the kitchen.

“Morning.” The blonde said with a smirk as she looked over Lexa’s attrite. Lexa stood frozen by her bedroom door, not sure what to say, why Clarke was still here and why she was smiling. “Thought I’d make breakfast.” Clarke said as she looked over to a plate of toast she had made moments ago.

“Thank you.” Lexa said quietly as she walked over to the food on the counter. She wasn’t sure how to bring up the fact that what had happened last night was a huge mistake and could never ever happen again. “Clarke-“

“Don’t.” Clarke cut Lexa off, her eyes turning cold, her body tensing and the smile falling off her face.

“Don’t?” Lexa said, confused how Clarke could possibly know what she was about to say.

“Don’t tell me this is not going to happen again. Don’t tell me to leave. Don’t tell me this was a mistake and we should not have done it. Don’t pretend you don’t see me in class. Please, don’t.” Clarke spoke quickly, her voice full of desperation and Lexa stood speechless. “Look, I know the circumstances aren’t… ideal. But I like you, a lot, and you like me. The age difference isn’t really a problem; people get married with twenty years between them!”

“Clarke, I am your teacher.”

“So?” Clarke didn’t see the problem with the whole teacher thing as much as Lexa. It could end up destroying Lexa’s career, putting her in jail and Clarke would have nothing to worry about.

“Clarke, this could ruin my career. We can’t.” Lexa said and Clarkes lips turned down. Lexa didn’t want to say it, but she had to. “This can never happen again and you cannot tell anyone, okay?”

“Okay.” Clarke said after a few seconds of silence. Lexa trusted her not to tell anyone, she wasn’t sure why she trusted Clarke, but she did. “I got to go home before school starts.” Clarke said, her eyes still sparkling as she walked away from Lexa and towards the apartment door. Clarke didn't believe Lexa when she said it was a mistake. No one chooses to make a mistake. But before Clarke closes the door, she couldn't help saying,

“See you in class, Miss Woods.”

 

***

 

“Clarke, I didn’t think you were coming in.” Octavia said with a sweet smile as the bell for homeroom went.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“After the phone call I got from your mom earlier I just assumed that once you did get home she would have killed you.”

“She called you?” Clarke still hadn’t gone home. She drove her mom’s car home and put the keys in the mailbox before catching a bus.

“Yep, where the hell were you?” When Octavia asked Clarke couldn’t help but smile as the memories hit her like a tidal wave.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later, don’t want to be late for class.” Clarke said with a smile which only made Octavia more curious. But before she had time to ask again, the bell went and Clarke ran to her locker before heading to art.

Lexa was going around the class and looking at everyone’s portfolio project thing that Clarke hadn’t really listened for the instruction of at the start of the year, day dreaming about the teacher had been way more fun. But she was prepared and ready.

Clarke was quite high up on the register and Lexa was bound to make it over to her this lesson. Well, that’s what Clarke thought but the teacher seemed to be taking her time with every student and right as she reached Clarke name, the bell went.

But Clarke wasn’t having this, the bell had stopped her once, and it wasn’t about to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened.
> 
> Any comments and feedback is always appreciated,, let me know what you thought! Also I'm not used to writing smut so I did try my best ;)
> 
> See y'all next chapter x


	8. it meant nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So i know it has been forever (3 months and 3 days to be precise) but I promised a few of you I would update this, so I did :)
> 
> I haven't been writing at all this year and this is the first time I've written since last year so I am sorry if it reads a bit fun and I also apologise in advance for the typos (I have checked but i always miss a few)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !!

As the bell rang, the students began to slowly filter out of the classroom. Clarke took her time, neatly packing away her books until she's the only one left in the classroom. Clarke made her way over to Lexa's desk with more confidence than she had.

 Miss Woods was casually finishing her notes and only looked up when a shadow was cast over her desk. She knew it was Clarke, she knew that the blonde would put up a fight. But she was sticking by what she had said, it was a mistake. They couldn't do this. In all honesty she wanted to run, to get out of there as quickly as her feet could carry her. But somehow, Lexa was frozen. 

 "Look, we need to talk."

 

Clarke's voice broke the silent tension, but that only managed to make the atmosphere even more awkward. Lexa began to pack away her things, avoiding having this conversation would be hell of a lot easier. 

"No, I really don't think that's-"

"Lexa. Stop, please." 

Lexa paused, looking up into Clarke's eyes. She sighed deeply before nodding in agreement, leaning back against her desk. Lexa couldn't avoid this forever, they were going to have to have a conversation at some point.

"What is it, Clarke?" Lexa spoke sharply, perhaps sharper than she should have.

"We need to talk about what happened." Lexa didn't look at up Clarke, she couldn't. "Look, I get it, if I was you I'd ignore me to. But you can't avoid me forever, you're going have to talk to me at some point, and whether it's now or in classroom filled with other students, that's up to you. Clarke's voice dropped in volume, making Lexa realise how vulnerable she had made the blonde feel.

"It's complicated. We made a mistake, and sometimes it's hard to get over that but-"

"Oh don't bullshit me Lexa, it meant something to me, and I know it did to you too. You can't just brush it off as a simple mistake like forgetting a book for class! This situation is a whole lot bigger than that."

Lexa's gaze moved from the floor and even though she was afraid to meet Clarke's eyes, she did. She knew Clarke was right, this meant something, and that's what terrified her most.

"I realise that Clarke." Lexa spoke softly after a long silence, her voice quiet, afraid that if she spoke louder it would waver and give away all of her insecurities. 

"Do you though? Or are you just trying to avoid talking about it?" 

The blonde crosses her arms, creating an intimidating stance, one that Lexa was more familiar with. The Clarke that was quiet and soft was not one Lexa had come across, but she was there and Lexa knew it.

"Clarke, this is ridiculous-"

"No, what's ridiculous is that you slept with me and now you can't even look at me."

Lexa sighed deeply at Clarke's tone, noting the hurt in the blonde's voice.

"Don't be like that."

"Well what do you want me to be like! I'm tired of trying to figure out what happened Lexa! I thought I was crazy! I just thought I was imagining you liking me back, that i was delusional...You have to help me out here."

"I'm trying!"

"Oh sorry it just seemed like you didn't give a fuck! Or am jumping to conclusions!?"

Lexa copied Clarke's dominating stance, pushing herself up from the desk and matching the crossed arms. She narrows her eyes, and lowers her voice into a growl.

"What do you want to hear from me Clarke?"

"I want you to be honest! Tell me how you really feel instead of bullshitting to protect your feelings and not caring about anyone else's!"

The brunette takes a deep breath, preparing herself. Wishing she didn't have to do it, but knowing she had to.

"Fine. You want the truth? It meant nothing to me Clarke. Absolutely nothing. I felt sorry for you, that's all. So I'd appreciate it if you could leave me in peace now."

The second the words left her mouth, Lexa wished she could take them back. Seeing the broken look on Clarke's face hurt her. 

Clarke's eyes were brimming with tears, but she rapidly blinked before any could escape. Not wanting Lexa to have the upper had, she kept her strong front. Pretending the words hadn't affected her, when really her heart was shattering inside her chest.

"If that's the way you really feel, then fine. Thanks for...thanks for telling me."

And without another word, Clarke quickly walked out of the door, grabbing her bag on the way. As she left, a tear rolled gently down her cheek before she fiercely wiped it away. She didn't hear any footsteps behind her and she knew Lexa wouldn't follow. But it still hurt that she didn't.  

As Clarke turned the sharp corner of the hall she crashed into someone, making her jump back in surprise.

"Clarke?" Ravens voice echoed the almost empty halls. "What the hell!"

"Sorry." Clarke's voice was weaker than it usually was.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked slowly, unsure of what to say. Clarke would usually laugh it of, or make a sarcastic comment and walk away. But when you're already on the brink of tears and someone asks if you're alright, it does not go well.

The tears started to stream down Clarkes face as the emotions she had bottled away inside came flooding down her face.

Ravens face quickly changed from its harsh exterior as Clarke shattered before her and within seconds she was holding the blonde against her, soothing her. As other students walked by, their eyes glued to Clarke, Raven stared them down until they left.

"What happened?" Raven asked as Clarkes breathing slowed down and the tears became less frequent. Clarke never trusted Raven, but in this moment Clarke didn't know why. 

"Not here." Clarke said, her voice shaking as she spoke.

“Okay, where do you wanna talk?” Raven asked calmly as Clarke took off and Raven took her queue to follow. “Where are we going?”

“Just keep up.”

Clarke sat down in the corner of the empty library. She knew it was a safe place to tell Raven about her and Lexa, not everything but enough for her to understand what was going on. The library was the best place because there was bound to be no one in there, even during school time it was empty, never mind after school.

“Why here?” Raven asked, confused as to why there were books surrounding her.

“Just shut up and sit down.” Clarke said and Raven did. After a extended period of silence Raven spoke up,

“So, are you going to tell me what’s wrong…or are we just gonna sit here in silence because I do have better places to be.”

“I like Miss Woods.” Clarke blurted out and Raven looked across at the blonde who was practically shaking.

“Okay…when you say you like Miss Woods-“

“I _like_ Miss Woods.” Clarke reiterated making it very clear what she meant.

“Clarke, loads of people crush on their teachers, it is not worth getting into this state over! Maybe just switch art class or something?”

“She’s the only art teacher for the seniors.”

“Oh, well I’m sure you can manage. Is it that bad, liking her?” Raven didn’t understand that this was on Clarkes mind constantly and it was driving her insane. But to be fair Clarke could have survived that as well, it was the fact Lexa liked her back. And she knew it.

“She likes me back.” Clarke whispered.

“She likes you back?” Raven repeated, checking what she heard was correct. “You mean she _likes_ you?”

“Yep.”

“How do you know?” Both girls voices had dropped to a whisper without even thinking about it.

“I…” Clarke could not just tell Raven she slept with a teacher, there was no way she could tell anyone that. She could get Lexa in serious trouble for something that she did, well they both did. “Nothing, I’m being stupid.” Clarke stuttered as she stood up, nearly knocking over a book shelf as she did so.

“Clarke-“

“I’ve got to get home; my mom is going to be worried.” Clarke said as she rushed out the library. It wasn’t a lie, her mom hadn’t seen her since she took the car and went to Lexa’s house. Clarke didn’t want to go home, but she had to at some point.

Clarke took the bus home and as she walked from the bus stop to her house there were many times when she nearly tuned around and went back. Back to school, back to Octavia’s, back to Raven’s, back to anywhere but home. But Clarke knew the longer she left it the worse it would get.

Clarke went to turn the door handle only to find it was locked. After a deep breath and not enough time to mentally prepare herself for this, Clarke knocked on the door.

"Clarke." Clarke never thought Marcus' voice would be a relief to hear, but in this moment she had never been more glad to see him.

"Clarke, where the hell have you been, your mother has been worried sick." He said quietly as he stepped aside, allowing Clarke to go inside.

"Yeah I know, sorry." Clarke said as she walked into the house, preparing her self for the wrath of her mother but instead finding her mom sat at the dining room table.

"Hello Clarke." Abby didn't even look up from her laptop as she spoke.

"Hi." Clarke replied waiting for her mom to snap, but she didn't. She just sat there. "I'm sorry I took the car."

"Thank you for apologising. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Abby said, glancing up at her daughter and smiling.

"Okay..." Clarke said as she slowly walked away from the dining room and to the stairs. Clarke walked up to her bedroom confused as to why her mother hadn't grounded her and given her a five hour lecture about right and wrong, but as Clarke pushed her bedroom door open and saw Octavia sat on her bed, it became a little clearer.

"Hey, how long have you been here?' Clarke asked as she dumped her school bag on the floor and joined Octavia on her bed.

"Not long, thought I'd come calm your mom down before you got here."

"Thank you, but how the hell did you do that?"

"I have my ways," Octavia said with a wink, "But in exchange for me saving your life, you have to tell me where you really were last night _and_ where you disappeared to after school today."

Clarke took a deep breath before saying, "I slept with Miss Woods." and watching her best friends mouth fall to the floor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny cliffhangers are fun :)
> 
> Anyway, sorry again for the three month delay and if you want me to keep writing this please let me know!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you wanna ask me things or talk to me you can find me on twitter / tumblr - @ReganAlver


	9. am i in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been five months and five days since i last updated... 
> 
> for those of you who have been waiting, I AM SO SO SORRY 
> 
> for those of you who are new, I am sorry the next chapter might take a while (hopefully not that long though jfc)
> 
> anyway - enjoy 
> 
> (note; i haven't edited or checked for typos yet cause i just wanted to get it done and on here for you guys, but i have edited every other chapter so i hope there are a lot less typos now)

Octavia just sat there, on Clarke's bed, her mouth hung open, and Clarke was pretty sure Octavia had stopped breathing at one point.

"You-wait, you did what now?" Octavia strutted out, trying to get her head around the words that just fell from Clarke's mouth. "What do you mean, you  _slept_ with Miss Woods?"

"I don't to explain what that means to you, do I?" Clarke taunted, "do you want me to draw a diagram or something?"

"Clarke," Octavia laughed and Clarke sat down on the bed beside her, "are you serious?"

Clarke sat for a second in silence before replying, acknowledging herself that this was real, she had slept with her teacher. "Yeah, I'm serious."

"Holy shit." Octavia whispered, her eyes wide and sparkling, her smile covering half her face. "Tell me everything."

So Clarke did. She told Octavia about the paint fight, about Clarke driving to her place, how Lexa had told her it meant nothing, how she knew that was a lie.

"This is crazy; I can't believe you actually sl-" Octavia was shaking her head in disbelief when Clarke covered her best friends mouth with her hand. Octavia was confused and batted the blondes hand away to continue speaking, when Clarke's mother walked in.

"Octavia sweetie, I need to speak to Clarke. Do you need a lift home?" Abby asked, a smile stitched on her face.

"Um, it's fine thanks. I can get the bus." Octavia said as she stood, slowly walking out the room, catching Clarke's eyes as she did so and seeing the same look on her face. 

_ Shit, what if she heard. _

Octavia wasn't known for being quiet, in fact she was known for the opposite. Clarke had lost herself in talking about Lexa, forgetting where she was and who else was here. If her mother had heard her, Clarke couldn't even begin to think what she would do. Clarke was eighteen yes, but Lexa was still her teacher, it was still illegal. What if her mother called the school, what if she got Lexa fired, or worse? 

Clarke could feel herself starting to panic, her hands trembling by her side as her best friend left her room, thanking Abby as she did so.

"Clarke," her mother’s voice was quiet, scarily quiet. "where did you go?"

Clarke could feel her hands shaking as she clenched her fists. "I crashed at Raven's."

"Raven's?" Abby questioned, knowing those two hadn't been on the best of terms recently.

"Yeah, we're alright with each other now. I didn't want Octavia to know though, that’s why she didn't know where I was." Clarke lied through her teeth, praying her mother would believe her. And thankfully she did.

"Next time, not that there will ever be a next time of you disappearing and stealing my car missy, but next time just let me know where you are. I do care about you and your safety you know?" Abby said with a small smile.

"Sorry, I should have told you." Clarke smiled back at her mother, feeling guilt creep up on her as she watched her mother’s trust shine upon her. Her mother trusted her lie. It wasn't like Clarke could just slip the fact she was falling in lo- _shit._ Clarke thought to herself,  _love? I am not in love with Miss Woods. Lexa. Am I?_

"Anyway, what's this meant to be?" Abby said as she walked over to Clarke's desk, pointing at her incomplete drawing for the art competition. Clarke shuffled over to where her mother stood, trying to figure out why she was asking about it.

"It's for the art thing." Clarke mumbled, suddenly quite self-conscious about her work.

Abby stayed quiet, her eyes tracing the lines of Clarke's work. "What else are you going to add to it?"

Clarke looked up at her mother, and then back down at her work. Clarke couldn't understand why her mother was questioning her about her work. In fact, this was quite possibly the first time Abby had bothered to look at her daughters art. Of course she was proud that her daughter had this talent, but Abby had always hoped Clarke would spend the time she used to draw to do something 'more productive'.

"Well, as you can see here-" Clarke said, pointing at the outline of the eyes she had drawn, "I'm going to draw the rest of the eye in, and then very lightly draw a picture within the eye, a reflection of what the person can see. Hopefully you won't see it unless you look for it, and once you see it you won't be able to un-see it. That's the plan anyway." Clarke explained, realising just how much she had left to do as she spoke.

"So, is that you?" Abby asked and Clarke nodded. She wasn't the best at self-portraits, and originally she wasn't going to draw herself, but once Clarke decided what was going to be hidden within the drawings eye, she had to draw herself. "You're very talented, you know that right sweetheart?"

"I think it's the first time you've said that to me." Clarke said with a small laugh, walking back over to her bed and collapsing on it.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best when it comes to this sort of stuff, but I just... I just didn't know how to help you with it. With maths and science I could teach you, tell you the answers. With art I felt useless, and that was selfish of me." Abby spoke softly, sitting down on Clarke's bed next to her daughter as she spoke. "I am sorry, and I promise I will try my hardest to be supportive with this, if you're sure this is what you want to do with life.

"I'm sure mom." Clarke said with a smile, pulling her mother in for a hug. "Why the sudden change of mind though?"

"In fact, you can thank your art teacher for this."

Clarke's stomach dropped, her heart skipped a beat and inhaling became an issue.

***

"Wait, so Miss Woods managed to convince your mom that art isn't Satan's creation? Wow that woman really is something." Octavia said as she stepped off the bus, Clarke by her side.

"I know; I still have no idea how she did that."

"You could ask her, you have her after lunch don't you? Screw that, you screwed her so I am pretty sure you can go see her whenever you want." Octavia said, laughing at her own joke, which earned her a death stare from Clarke.

"Fuck you." Clarke said, holding back a smile.

"I think you'd rather fuck Mi-" Octavia began, but Clarke jabbed her in the ribs to stop her best friend from practically yelling she wants to fuck Miss Woods.

Clarke grabbed her books and prepared for the morning to drag on for what felt like days, but before Clarke could fall asleep in any lessons, the bell went and she was following the rush of students to the cafeteria.

Clarke grabbed a sandwich, payed quickly and went to find Octavia. But before she could find her best friend-

"Clarke!" Raven called, motioning for Clarke to sit down with her. Clarke glanced around to make sure Raven wasn't sat waiting for her, before slowly sitting down with Raven.

"Octavia is going to want to sit with me, that's alright, right?" Clarke asked, hoping this would make it less awkward when Octavia came to find her.

'Yeah that's fine, I just want to finish our conversation from yesterday, you seemed pretty upset." Raven said, her voice laced with what sounded like genuine concern.

"I'm fine, class was just, difficult."

"With Miss Woods?" Raven asked, her eyes soft, her smile sweet and Clarke found herself trusting Raven.

"Yeah. It's hard concentrating, for obvious reasons, I mean-"

"Hey why are we sat over here?" Octavia asked as she sat down, not noticing the other presence at the table.

"Because Raven was sat her when she asked me to come over." Clarke said, making Octavia glance over to Raven, who was now sat uncomfortably smiling.

"Oh, hey Raven." Octavia said, and Clarke knew from her tone she was going to get murdered for this later.

"Look, Octavia, can we just put all our shit aside for a minute and can you just listen to me?" Raven said directly, making Octavia look across at her, "I am not a total bitch, and neither are you. We don't have to hate each other, and we don't have to be best friends, but I'm not going to fight you because...cause that was shitty of me, and I'm sorry if anything I said or did hurt you."  Octavia's mouth was hung open, Clarke went to close it with her fingers and her best friend slapped them away.

"I'm sorry too, and thank you for saying that." Octavia said, and Clarke knew she meant it.

"So, back on topic, Miss Woods." Raven said, before Octavia jumped in,

"You told her?" Octavia sounded insulted.

"Not everything!" Clarke said, defending herself.

"Um, that’s about to change though, if I don't know everything I can't help."

Clarke looked across at her best friend, and she nodded. So Clarke told Raven, everything.

The three of them discussed what had happened, what was going to happened and what Clarke wanted to happen.

What Clarke wanted.

Clarke had no idea what she wanted, except for one thing,

She wanted Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know there was no Lexa directly in this chapter BUT i have fixed the issue of Abby being a bitch and Raven being a bitch, so now the only thing to fix is Clexa. (Next chapter will be good i promise)
> 
> I finish school tomorrow so i should update within the next week or two, and if i don't I'm @reganalver on tumblr and twitter so message me until i do <3
> 
> comments are super motivating and really appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
